Juegos
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Hibari amaba los juegos. Concretamente los juegos que él inventaba y en los que él cernía el terror sobre los demás jugadores. Y ese herbívoro estaba a punto de jugar con él, aunque Fran no estuviera de acuerdo. No yaoi. Gekokujou.


**Comentarios:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a Akira Amano. Y va para Gekokujou (información en mi perfil) y para mis locas.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Arco del Futuro.

**Juegos**

Hibari amaba los juegos. Concretamente los juegos en los que él cernía el terror sobre los demás jugadores; esos juegos que él mismo creaba y, a los cuales, inventaba con gran cuidado todas sus reglas.

Y él siempre buscaba herbívoros inútiles con quienes poner en práctica sus juegos, porque no era divertido jugarlos él solo, pero, para su mala suerte, por más que buscaba, nadie era capaz de durar más de dos minutos jugando con él. Pasado ese tiempo, sus compañeros de juego caían desmayados o imploraban piedad cuando sus cuerpos ya no se podían mover, logrando así una paliza más fuerte por parte de Hibari por el simple hecho de ser tan patéticos

Inútiles herbívoros débiles, ni siquiera le servían de calentamiento.

Y el aburrimiento de Hibari comenzaba a aumentar, por no poder encontrar jugadores decentes. Y su mal humor aumentaba con el. Por eso, cuando Tsunayoshi le pidió, en medio de balbuceos y temblores que fuera a la mansión de los Varia en compañía de su mano derecha para tratar unos asuntos, su respuesta había sido sacar sus tonfas y morder hasta la muerte al patético herbívoro.

Y, cuando el otro herbívoro llegó gritando "¡Décimo!" viéndolo después con odio por lastimar al otro, lo mordió hasta la muerte también. Segundos después murmuró en medio de un bostezo "vámonos ya, muévete o te muerdo hasta la muerte otra vez" mientras salía de la oficina dejando a los tontos inútiles tirados en el piso casi inconscientes.

Luego admitiría que eso había sido ligeramente divertido.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Gokudera se había enfurruñado, se había cruzado de brazos y procuró alejarse lo más lejos posible de los otros dos. Hibari, tranquilamente había cerrado los ojos, ignorando a los inútiles a su alrededor, recargándose en el sofá.

Fran, que había sido designado –obligado- por los demás a vigilar de esos dos en lo que Squalo "razonaba" con Xanxus para que se levantara de su sillón y hablara con los recién llegados, solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco al ver la actitud de ambos guardianes.

-Ustedes dos son muy aburridos- suspiró Fran volteando hacia otro lado.

Gokudera le regaló una mirada que gritaba a todas luces "muérete" mientras Hibari, dejando a un lado su "intento" de ignorar a las dos personas que lo acompañaban, le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad al monótono chiquillo.

Y entonces una idea pasó por su mente.

-Juguemos a algo entonces-sugirió Hibari, captando la atención del ilusionista de los Varia y provocando que Gokudera se levantara y diera sabiamente unos pasos hacia atrás para después salir casi corriendo por la puerta más cercana.

Oh no, el conocía esa mirada del Guardián de la Nube, había tenido la mala suerte de ser el destinatario de esa mirada una vez, así que sabía perfectamente que era lo que se traía entre manos.

Y Gokudera definitivamente no iba a volver a jugar con ese maniaco.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Hibari había sacado su confiable par de tonfas y mostrándoselas al chico de cabello verde que solo alternaba miradas de las tonfas, al rostro del Guardián y de vuelta a las tonfas.

-Mmm ¿y de que se trata?- inquirió mientras sentía crecer el aura de sed de sangre del otro.

Hibari alzó una tonfa por encima de su nariz.

-Sencillo, acabas con mi paciencia y te morderé hasta la muerte-aclaró el Guardián de la Nube, con un brillo en los ojos que demostraba su deseo de que acabara con su paciencia para poder golpearlo a su gusto.

Y Fran era Fran, con su actitud que hacía a todos desear golpearlo. Y Hibari era Hibari, con una paciencia increíblemente limitada. Así que no paso mucho tiempo para que Fran terminara perdiendo el dichoso juego y que Hibari, con una sonrisa mas maliciosa de lo normal bailando en sus labios, se levantara de su asiento alzando sus tonfas en el proceso mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el chico de cabello verde.

Después de eso, la reunión con los Varia tuvo que realizarse sin la presencia del ilusionista y sin la del Guardián de la Nube, pues Fran seguía escapando de los terribles golpes del Guardián de la Nube corriendo por toda la mansión con Hibari siguiéndolo muy de cerca, en medio de palabras parecidas a "¿Podrías dejar de pegarme ya? Esas cosas duelen cuando te dan ¿sabes?" o el "Ahhhh, ya detente, ni siquiera acepté jugar este ilógico juego tuyo" y finalmente el "Mmmm hasta el príncipe idiota es más soportable con sus cuchillos que tú"

Y, después de muchas horas de jugar con el herbívoro y causar grandes destrozos a su paso, Hibari se dio cuenta que su aburrimiento había prácticamente desaparecido. Y que ese juego había sido de lo más interesante.

Meses después, cuando Tsunayoshi lo convocó a su Guarida de Herbívoros, Hibari había alzado una ceja –luego de atizarle con su tonfa en la cabeza al castaño- esperando a que el herbívoro dijera lo que tuviera que decirle.

-H-Hibari-san- ante la mirada de muerte del otro Tsuna solo pudo sudar en frío- ¿p-podrías ir a la mansión de los Varia? Hay unos asuntos que atender con ellos y esto…

Tsuna siguió balbuceando, en un intento por calmar las cosas y evitar que su Guardián fuera el autor de su propia muerte, pero, para su _gran _sorpresa, cuando vio el rostro de Hibari, específicamente la sonrisa maliciosa y el brillo peligroso en sus ojos, brillo que aumentó cuando dijo "Acepto" y salió sin más de su oficina, Tsuna solo pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerlo mientras el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Esa misma expresión –aunque mucho, mucho menos malvada- había puesto su Guardián antes de invitarlo a "jugar" con él.

Otro temblor había recorrido a su cuerpo cuando su mente trajo los recuerdos de tan traumático momento.

Por su parte, Hibari mantenía aun la media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus ojos brillaban excitados y ansiosos, asustando con esa expresión a más de uno que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con él.

Hibari los ignoró Tal parecía que ese herbívoro iba a volver a jugar con él.

Comentarios y criticas en su ventanita de reviews :3333


End file.
